


How To Train Your Draconic Hero

by Majorminor2242, Rabbit (Majorminor2242)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Toothless, Dimension Travel, Hiccup and Toothless Attend U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit
Summary: Hiccup is a Norse teenager from the island of Berk, where fighting dragons is a way of life. His progressive views and weird sense of humour make him a misfit, despite the fact that his father is chief of the clan. Tossed into dragon-training, he endeavours to prove himself as a true Viking, but when he befriends an injured dragon he names Toothless, he has the chance to plot a new course for his people's future.It's now a month later. The village is thriving and a healthy relationship of peace and prosperity is sprouting between the ex-enemies. Hiccup is finally accepted for who and what he is, and respected by all now (even though that's still hard enough to believe every time he wakes up). His father has learnt from his past mistakes, and everything seems right with the peaceful world that they live in...Until it wasn't.Now, stuck in a world full of mind-shattering technology and what-should-be-impossible super powers, they have to find a way to fit in whilst they look for a way home.So what better place for two ex-renowned heroes than a school of heroics?(A/N: Hiccup and Toothless end up in the My Hero Academia universe)
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Class 1-A, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Midoriya Izuku, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. Blissful Calm before the most-humongous-Storm-ever-known

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after HTTYD 1 movie and is set within the My Hero Academia universe from Chapter 2 and onwards. Full disclaimer of any ownership other than the story plot. Enjoy :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a bright, sun-lavished, lively day in the archipelago's Isle of Berk. God forbid it happen more often, lest Hiccup be suspicious of the Gods toying with them. The breeze was gentle, and nature was lavish and lively...
> 
> Until it wasn't.
> 
> Now, the breeze is a gale from the forces of sporadic combat. The atmosphere is not one filed with peace, nor stillness, but of busy people, thunderous machines and 'vehicles'. But worst of all...
> 
> There are no dragons roaming the skies.
> 
> Somewhere along the way, Hiccup and Toothless found themselves lost; far, far away from home.

Morning came as it always did, the sun radiating a cascading glow of orange across the dew-filled meadows and thawing pine trees.

It was the first sign of a nice spot of weather that Berk had seen in several months, which surprised the residents of the peaceful village more than it really should have.

Of course, usually Hiccup was off to caress the very clouds in the sky early every morning with his most important friend and awesome dragon; Toothless. Today however, the excitable dragon had decided to -for once- to leave his rider be for just a little while longer. If you asked why, Toothless definitely wouldn't say it was because of the adorable face that depicted the cosiness of Hiccup's position, nor was it because he was coddled up in his wings like a mummified, fur-wrapped hatchling.

No, Toothless would never admit _that._

_…Buuuuut _to be fair, Hiccup did just snuggle deeper into the furs and subconsciously lean back further into the drake's fire-filled chest of unrivalled warmth.

_…Yeeaaaahhhh okay fine._ Toothless would admit that his rider was utterly, fantastically _adorable-!- _But he contained a coo/chuckle, before counting to ten.

…

Okay, yep. That's been long enough.

Instantly, the dragon leapt up from underneath/behind the boy, who feel to the ground still cocooned in furs without any knowledge of what just happened outside his dream world other than the warmest heat source had just left him noticeably colder.

"Nnnnnnno commmmeeee baaaaaccckkkk." He mumbled breathlessly, still half lucid.

_:: Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Come on Hiccup it's time to fly! :: _Toothless crooned rambunctiously and warbled incoherently towards the boy, who was only now pulling himself out of his dreamscape.

"H-huh...? Wha- Awwwww. _Toothleeesssss_, I was having such a nice dream! You impatient hatchling!" he groaned, receiving only an indignant snort and a nudge, and without realising it immediately, Hiccup found himself flat on his back as his dragon squished him with his head. Two lime green -with-flecks-of-brown- eyes were crossed and wide, causing Hiccup to "Awwwwe," at the adorableness-

Until he got a slobbery tongue to the chin, causing him to cover his face from the assault he couldn't escape from. "Argh gods damnit! Bud you _know_ that doesn't wash out!" He could hardly cover up his growing smirk at the cheeky dragon however.

(And Toothless knew he didn't _really_ mind anyway, which is why he never stopped.)

((And because he had to mark his possessions like the smart drake he was.))

In the end however, Hiccup still felt little reason to fully get up, no matter how wide awake he was feeling now, so Toothless fell back on his cunning, sly, never-failed-before, back-up plan:

_Tickle the living soul out of his hatchling._

"AHHHBAAHAHAHA NooooOOOOOO, TO-O-OOTHLESS _NO,_ ST_HAP I-I-IT!" _tears leaked from his squinting eyes as he wriggled and writhed underneath the heavy weight of his dragon's head, which continued to pin him down as his wings came around to jab at the boy's sides. "Oh dear ODIn I think I might've just pulled five muscles and possibly dislocated a shoulder..." he panted, giving the Night Fury a judgemental scowl before grinning maliciously.

Toothless gulped when he realised that unlike Hiccup, he had more blissful knock-out pressure points on his neck than most.

(Only twice before had he seen such a look on his boy's face before, and the better of the two times had been when Hiccup had drenched him in saltwater and let the yaks loose to lick him relentlessly with their ticklish, rough tongues as revenge for a prank he had pulled which had something to do with his peg-leg and a _lot of honey. _His admitted karma was not a memory Toothless was fond of -rolling around as though in a field of dragon-nip underneath ten yaks embarrassed him for weeks with the other dragons.)

((The other time... We don't talk about that. Never again will it be brought up, because all it did was bring shivers down his spine.))

Toothless back-peddled, shrinking. _:: N-now listen here, Hiccup, I was joking! It was just a harmless prank! See? S-so how about we just go out for a nice little flight, maybe catch some fish and call it even...? ::_

Judging from the way his grin spread wider, the drake was left more suspicious than ever that perhaps Hiccup understood him better than he ever credited, even with the language barrier between them.

Surprising him into a stunned freeze, he had hit the wall behind him, and Hiccup -clearly waited for this- launched forward, instantly latching onto the dragon's neck and attacking the bundle of nerves just below his jaw.

The effect was immediate, and the paranoid dragon collapsed in blissful, paralysed terror as the boy (who knew he had already won) wheeled around to his front.

Looking down, Hiccup adorned a fake pondering look to his features. "Hmmmm..." he drew out, "I wonder what I should do with you... Perhaps..." his eyes lit up, hitting his fist into his palm with a clear idea forming, before frowning (and suppressing a grin at the act) "Ah no, that's not enough. I need something..." His thoughtful gaze passed over the dragon towards the wall behind him, and Toothless didn't have to guess what it was that his rider was looking at with such evidential glee.

_He had planned this from the moment he grinned._

_:: No... No Hiccup, anything but. Please. Please no, don't make me wear the- ::_

**~oOo~**

_Collar._

_:: Oh goddess of the moon I cannot believe you are making me wear this, you evil child of Mordor and Hel. :: _Toothless growled as he tried scratching at the collar on his neck for the umpteenth time.

"You know that ain't coming off bud? Scratch all you like, but until every single Viking and Dragon alike all know that you made an _oopsie_ that I got sweet revenge on, it isn't coming off anytime soon."

_:: Evil. You're evil Hiccup. What more can I say? :: _he continued to mutter to himself, occasionally glancing at the dung-eating, smug grin on his face as he was lead by a leash through the town, bystanders all stopping and staring at the duo. Some suppressed snorts at the pink, frilly collar that hung around the majestic ruler of the night sky. -Others simply gave looks of sympathy through eye contact before carrying on with their day.

"Hey, Hiccup, have you seen wher-" Astrid turned her head to the duo, only to stop, blink, gawk and bite her bottom lip graciously.

_:: Oh for the- If you're going to laugh, at least do it to my face and not under poor restraint! Urgh! :: _the dragon groaned as both Hiccup and Astrid shared a look.

"Do I want to know?" she asked casually.

"Eh, it involves an impatient dragon giving me a drool-bath and a tickle-fest before I'd even gotten out of my sleepwear." the way he said it with such stoic flatness made the girl cower sideways, straining not to break down in a fit on the floor right there in the square.

She shook her head, wiping an eye, before making her way over to the other side of the dirt road. "Well, I just saw where Gobber went, so I need to catch him before he disappears hunting for trolls of something again. But let's talk later, alright?" they both waved, before splitting up. Both of them left the girl to finish whatever errands she was on after that, and began walking towards the forest that lined the village. Hiccup sighed, before finally reaching up towards the dragon's neck and unlatching the blasted thing from his neck.

Toothless had never shaken himself so hard before in his life. The moment the pink demon landed, he blasted it to oblivion with an undignified huff.

"Aww, come on bud. That took me so much time to make the first time!" he pretended to scold, however he wasn't really surprised nor cared much. It wasn't too hard making a collar and dying the leather with pink flowers, he'd just have to make another one for the next punishment.

_:: Can we please just go flying now? You're lucky I love you too much to drop you in the sky a couple times for revenge, but I can totally still do a few corkscrews to make my point if you don't hurry up and get on right now. :: _Seemingly understanding his dragon's impatient desperation, Hiccup complied with what he clearly wanted and got onto his back, locking his prosthetic into the stirrups that linked to Toothless' own.

He barely had time to click his ankle down in reaction to the vertical takeoff that made his face peel backwards, and within seconds they were grazing the clouds and soaring across the incredible, expansive domain of the dragons.

Over the six months that Hiccup had known Toothless, he had already done so much -like creating _Inferno _-his flaming, explosive, retractable sword-, designing an automatic tail for Toothless which he planned to give him for Snoggletog next month, and his leather armour. He had done so much within only so few weeks that practically half the village still blinked at the sight of Hiccup riding his Night Fury best friend.

Whilst Hiccup reminisced and mulled over the time leading from their first meet in the woods all that time ago, Toothless was scanning the horizon eagerly. He swerved through the crags, mountains and trees. Barrel-rolled between cliff faces, plummeted into ravines. All the while, Hiccup kept up without any more than an afterthought.

Toothless may never admit it to Hiccup, (and don't tell him he said this lest his ego become too heavy to carry) but Hiccup was a natural born flier. Toothless was even pretty suspicious that underneath all that squishiness was a pair of black wings, some scales and some flame because Hiccup easily fit the quota of 'dragon' without even trying to imitate one, which was the puzzling thing.

_Perhaps... Perhaps he was a dragon soul born and trapped in a human body...?_

Okay nah, Toothless was just overthinking things as usual again. That theory is just too ridiculous to entertain any further, so he'd just let it drop and focus on the view for a bit. Realising he had been thinking deeply for a little too long, he missed the meaning of whatever Hiccup had just said to him, but likelihood was that it was about something dumb. That happened a lot when humans talked.

"-and then I was just like: But that's not-" He was about to continue, however Toothless screeched to a halt, only staring down at the ground below towards a patch of land between a small, hardly noticeable ravine. It was a ledge that he would never have noticed by himself, however the boy did raise an eyebrow at the intensity of the dragon's unrelenting gaze, still staring intently ahead. He leant forward after a few seconds to look harder again, but was left just as clueless as before. "Uhm... bud...? What are you looking at? Because either you're seeing ghosts, or you're just _really_ interested in the colour of that grass patch down there."

Toothless slapped his practical step-brother in the face. He could be so_ stupid_ sometimes. Could he really not see the_ massive, swirling, blue ball below them_ or was he messing with him as another attempt at a prank?

"-Ow! Hey, what was that for! I'm serious, what are you even looking at then?!" he rubbed his forehead and groaned, but a sharp growl snapped him from his playful sarcasm and he immediately drew his sword; Inferno. "What's there, bud?" he whispered, with the flame blade coated in Monstrous Nightmare saliva ready to ignite at a hand clench as they held steady in the sky.

A few moments later, a confused croon made him pause, before he glanced up to see his best friend's eyes dance in the light of something colourful before him.

"Uhhh.... Toothless? Bud? Can you hear me? You still there?" all he received was another croon, but the dragon finally decided to move and floated down towards the ledge, but the dragon's eyes never left what was ahead.

After they reached the edge, they set down and the dragon lowered -an indication to get off. He complied, but stayed wary as he glanced around for anything out of the ordinary. It frustrated him that all he could see was a rock-face, a chasm and some grass, but he trusted Toothless, and if Toothless sensed something, chances are that there's _something alright_.

After a while, he felt a soft nudge into his back. "You want me to go forward? Uhhh, okay... sooo, go this way?" He took two steps forward, looking back as he continued. "I really don't get what you're so worried abou-wha-whoa-whaa_aaa_AAAAAAA- TOOOOOTHLEEEESSSS!" his voice carried as an echo through the sphere in front of the dragon, which seemed to have sucked the boy out of existence the moment he unknowingly passed through it.

Of course, without a second though, Toothless dived into the sphere with all his energy, because if all he knew was that it had taken Hiccup, he was definitely not about to not go with him to protect him/save him/get him back (all three quotas being a constant job assigned to him ever since the duo met).

The moment he collided with the ball, however, he found no resistance and merely slipped into the thing as though it were empty inside, and suddenly, he began to fall. It wasn't just the natural pull of gravity, though, but more like attraction towards the only other thing falling through the blinding whiteness below.

Hiccup spun and rolled and tumbled as he continuously freefalled in the emptiness, and all he could manage was to scream for a saviour. Luckily, not a five seconds later, he found himself enveloped in two comforting wings of darkness, which pulled him close to a familiar, warm body and sent a surreal sense of calm through him even during the terror.

He wasn't even sure how nor when, however at some point during the endless pitfall, Hiccup found it too hard to hold his eyes open any longer, and with the resistance of a tired kitten, yawned and collapsed into the embrace.

Little did he realise that Toothless had fallen victim to the same effect not moments later...


	2. The 'Huh?' Moments in Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one note to make: There is going to be a little bit of mutant biast throughout the world. Not much, but just enough to make it seem as though mutants are seen in a slightly dimmer light due to fear their appearances can create. Less-than-heroic people with emitter type quirks see them as half-animals and have a stigma that all mutants are 'rabid instincts held by a very weak leash of restraint'.
> 
> This is purely to add depth to this story's concept.

_Since when had reality decided that strange people falling out of the sky was something that casually happens on a Tuesday?_

It had been a normal day for Izuku Midoriya. He had just finished up his daily training at the beach with All Might, making sure to do just a _little _extra to push himself. He decided to ask a few quetions to All Might, the world's No.1 hero (and Izuku's new -and in his opinion _undeserved-_ trainer/mentor). All he could think about was how on Earth he was going to catch up to all the other future competitors he'd be facing in the entrance exam in nine months now. The entrance exam for Japan's legendary, world leading heroics academy; U.A. .

How he was going to get in was still quite... unexplainable. Even with how many times he had asked All Might if he was sure that he'd be able to go from scrawny runt to muscular vessel, he was in a single word: _terri-lated_ (terrified and exhilarated).

The topic of tomorrow's training regimine eventually arose, when the sight of something beyond what you'd call _peculiar_ fell from the sky over All Might's shoulder, who had his back turned to it and was oblivious to the strange event.

"…_Huh? What the…"_ his eyes trailed the falling object, catching All Might's confused expression

A crash as a mountainous pile of previously stacked trash collapsed, and All Might had already buffed up from his scrawny, boney, secret natural state into the buff hero everyone knew him as and twisted towards the abrupt crash.

"What on… What was that?" They both found themselves muttering as they cautiously crept towards the area of impact. Toshinori Yagi (All Might's secret, real identity) began rooting through the junk in confusion, with Izuku hanging back without any room to help search, when a sudden gasp worried him.

"My goodness! Young Midoriya, come help me move this boy! He seems to be unconcious but breathing and uninjured, thankfully… I wonder if his quirk teleported him here by accident or something caused him to crash…?" the giant of a worldwide idol inspected the boy continuously until he was absolutely certain that a hospital was not required.

Meanwhile, Izuku just stared at the mystery boy in wonder. "Why is he wearing such strange clothing…? Is he trying to imitate a western warrior of over a millenia ago? Or maybe it's inspired by the function and theme of his quirk? Or he could just be on his way to a dress-up party and we're overthinking things…" Yagi zoned out from Izuku's endless, impressive-yet-hard-to follow analysis.

The biggest question that weighed most heavily on the hero's mind, however, was 'Why does this boy look like a combination of a _Viking _and a _dragon_ out of a _fairytale_ of all things?'

Vikings had been a warrior society based in the west of the world, around Greenland and Scottland especially over a millenia ago. They had lasted for several centuries, before having been said to been eradicated by the surrounding empires. Whilst around, however, they were known as ruthless, merciless, usually savage creatures who only knew of war and pillaging for riches. They lived for a fight, and specialised in making some of the most durable weapons seen in that era in the world. Hell, they even enslaved their enemies if they weren't brutally executed! This was all stuff that Toshinori actually bothered to learn in History lessons when he was at school, since he found it a very interesting subject. Aparently, that information seemed to be unexpectedly more beneficial than he would have originally guessed.

The dragon parts of this equation, however…?

Yeah, _no_, Toshinori had no idea how to even rationalise that other than _'so a Viking-themed-child got a quirk based on a mythical, non-existant creature from the medieval era'_.

Does this mean he should be worried that he was seeing these dangerous external traits on this boy? A furred vest and a long-sleeve, green tunic that had simple, visible stitches. Scratchy linen trousers and thick fur boots. The only thing that didn't line up with his pressumtions was how the thin, scrawny frame of the boy, and the harmless expression plastered across his face expressed young innocence.

Midoriya came a little closer, and what he saw surprised him blank for several moments. Lying right there, was a young boy his age. He had medium length, fluffy brown hair that flopped messily, as well as fair skin and what appeared to be two strange black frills poking out from the sides of his head like some strange type of flap. He was nestled between two enormous black wings which spanned the width of several body lengths if he stretched them out a little more. Not only that, but there was also a lean, jet-black tail which adorned small, aerodynamic spines and a sort of fin at the end which looked similar to a fish's tailfin except the membrane was tougher and one half was seemingly missing and uneven, replaced by a mechanical proshetic that didn't seem to even fit the boy's small size, which was strange. Finally Izuku noticed the clothing the boy wore. It was incredibly strange to see a fur jacket covering a scratchy tunic, and below the waist izuku could make out what appeared to be some form of prosthetic leg made out of wood, twine and a several parts of metal that seemd to form some sort of _hook_, though for what, he wasn't sure.

_Where on Earth did this guy come from?_

He was about to fall into a muttering storm, however instead pointed out something he had just noticed. "Uh, All Might, look…" he gently pulled the vest open, and hidden beneath was an almost unnoticable leather sleeve attatched to his waist like a belt. Within, lay a shiny blade with razor-thin, sharp edges.

Toshinori suppressed a gasp as his earlier worries multiplied. Immediately, he removed the small knife from its owner. He wasn't about to risk letting someone carry a weapon without a licence and endanger Musutafu if he wasn't a nice person. There were ornamental initials etched neatly into the metal: _**H.H.H. III**_

"S-should we move him somewhere? I don't think just leaving him here on the beach would be a good choice…" Midoriya trailed off nervously, but still concerned for the strange unconscious stranger.

"Yes, we should. I wouldn't be able to call myself a true hero if I were to just leave someone like this when they're so vulnerable. Do you think it would possible for us to take him to rest at your house? At least until he wakes up, and then we can find out if he has a home and such."

All Might disliked having to mask his true suspicions and intentions from his successor, however he felt that for this particular case, being uncautious would only end up with chaos. There were several people he needed to contact.

"O-of course! I'll just call my mom and tell her w-what's going on. I'll just say my t-trainer and I were finishing up when we found him unconscious." Izuku couldn't lie for the love of his life -both a good and bad trait depending on how you look at it- so he could only ever settle for half-truths and deflections.

Since at least it's not a blatant lie for only missing out a few parts.

The phone only rang once before a concerned motherly voice entered his ears, "Izuku, honey? Where are you? It's alrmost sunset and you usually come home or call sooner. Are you alright? You aren't hur-"

"I-I'm fine mom! I swear, I'm fine you can stop panicking now! I'm uhhh… just still out training. Erm, so there was this i-issue we've encountered-"

"So you _are_ hurt?! What happened? Do you need me to come? Are you okay? Oh please tell me you're okay Izu,"

"Well you see… there's someone my age who seems to have collapsed. Both my trainer and I came across him at Dagobah Beach, and he looks a little … lost. He doesn't look injured, but I was just calling to ask if we could bring him home? It looks like he just needs rest. Naturally I'd call an ambulance, but he just appears to be unconscious."

"Well… You said he was your age around?"

"Y-yeah." he nodded as though she could see the motion through the phone, feeling a little dumb afterwards.

Her voice paused, deep in thought. "Bring him in for now then. I'll get the living room cleared so he can rest there until he wakes up. I couldn't stand leaving a young child to sleep outside, and from the sounds of it, calling an ambulance may not be necessary but it would be good if I got to check him over." Inko was a nurse, so she felt confident in her skills of injury detection. She had become a nurse in the first place because of her affinity to helping people, so of course she couldn't fathom ever abandoning someone in a situation like this. It also made her proud that her son thought the exact same.

"Alright, on our way now then." he slid the phone back into his pocket, before biting his lip in thought. He determined that leaving out the bit about how he looked foreign and had a knife was for the best.

The sun had begun to set when they finally reached his aparment complex.

Then again, right now that was actually all just an _afterthought _(for once in his life), since more of him was processing the part about _why there was some stranger that looked entirely out of place in Japan was falling from the sky unconscious with a weapon._

Glancing up from his phone after checking the time, he realised All Might had gained a bit of distance between them as they reached the complex of flats. Putting on a minuscule spurt of speed to his walking, he was already reaching the bottom of the exterior staircase leading to his fifth story apartment he shared with his mom

**~oOo~**

The first thing he saw was a very bright light. But it wasn't the kind he was accustomed to, like the warm glow of a candle or fire pit, or the radiant haze of a dragon's fireblast…

No, this was more harsh. It was a bright, searing white, giving him a headache as he stared at his own eyelids in confusion. _'How am I even seeing light this bright if my eyes are closed?'_

Suddenly, he heard a voice that seemed to come from his own skull. No… he _felt _the voice come from inside his own head.

_:: Why do I feel so skinny and small…? Wait, where am I- HICCUP! Where's Hiccup, is he alright?! :: _Against Hiccup's better judgement, he snapped his eyelids open, blinding him momentarily, however what truly caught him off guard was the voice that still echoed inside of his skull. _:: GAH, what in the Moon Goddess… Wh- where am I? Where's Hiccup? Why can't I move my body?! WHY DOES MY BODY FEEL SO WEIRD?! ::_

_…_

_'Toothless?' _Hiccup's eyes widened in suspended disbelief. Horror twisted on his lips like a ballet dancer, and for a moment, he felt his heart stop.

_This can't be happening. This cannot be real._

_:: What the… why am I hearing Hiccup inside my own head? Hiccup? Are you in there? :: _Hiccup could practically _feel _the confusion radiating off of the dragon.

_'What on Midgard happened Toothless?!' _He almost smiled when he heard the relieved purr emanate from his bud who was glad he was safe. _Almost._

_:: How should I know?! :: _said both sarcastically and warily.

_'Well you're the one who got us both into this mess! Why would you make me walk into some weird, invisible thing that only you could sense, if the consequences ended up being us sharing a body! And how can I even understand you now, even though all I'm hearing are the same sounds you usually make?'_

_:: Uhhh… maybe it's just because we're currently sharing a body that our minds are connected a bit, too…? I don't honestly know any more than you do, Hiccup. And anyway, as for that glowing sphere of light, it didn't look dangerous at all! I was just confused as to why you couldn't see it, so I wanted to see if you could at least feel it but then you disappeared! I then freaked out and dove after you! I… don't remember much after that though. It's all fuzzy, then black, then we arrived in this situation. ::_

After taking a deep breath, Hiccup strained to pull <strike>his</strike> _their_ body upright, only now discovering that they were laying on an unbelievably soft, spongey bed-chair thingy. The room surrounding them was all cream coloured, but the walls and ceiling were made out of a material he had never seen, and there were countless little trinkets spread around the room on shelves and such. After blinking several times in disbelief, Hiccup realised that many of the strange things on the shelves were somehow showing _people _in them.

_Were they trapped? Did they need help being freed from the small capsule prisons that had encased them?!_

_:: Hiccup; are you always so vocal with every thought you ever have? It's like you naturally talk to yourself with every observation you make. I always knew you were a very deep thinker, but I had no idea you were this prolifically active. :: _Toothless' voice caught him off guard, having still not come close to getting used to hearing it in his own head.

_'I'm not sure whether that was supposed to compliment me, or tell me to shut up, but I'll just presume it was both.'_

Just then, a young boy with an incredibly unatural hair colour, black with viridescent green highlights, walked into his vision. His eyes widened when he realised I was awake, but the moment he started speaking, all questions hanging on my lips washed away with a depressed frown.

I couldn't understand a word the boy was saying.

A moment of silence tolled over several eternities, until eventually, Hiccup groaned and for the first time, spoke aloud, "So we have no idea where we are, what we are, OR what any of this is, and we can't even communicate with people to find out. Spectacular. Whoop-dee-doo. _Fan-friggin-tastic,_ **_we're so screwed_**."

_:: Hold on, what's that thing that he just pulled out? ::_

Hiccup locked his gaze on a strange little green rectangle nestled in the boy's hands. His thumbs were tapping on the top of it sporadically and rapidly, and suddenly the boy looked back up from the block towards Hiccup and Toothless. He smiled sheepishly, before seemingly prompting Hiccup to continue speaking.

"What? What are you doing? And why do you want me to keep speaking? Does it have something to do with that little box…?" A moment later, Hiccup heard speech eminating from the little box, and the boy's face lit up with a shocked but very pleased smile. He then began thumb tapping it again, until a voice abruptly met Hiccup's ears.

It was monotomous and strange sounding, but the speaker sounded to be saying something very akin to Norse, with only a few words here and there not making any sense. "What … name? Where are … from? Why were … outside?"

Both Toothless and Hiccup perked up at this mind-boggling device that could translate different languages almost perfectly. Hiccup then waited for a prompt from the boy, before speaking towards the box held out towards him. "My name is Hiccup, we are from Berk, and we don't know how or why we're here."

The box once again performed its magic, but this time the boy was not as visibly pleased with the answers. They both then began a series of responses in a strung conversation.

"Memory loss?"

"Not quite, the situation is just very difficult to explain."

"… , well then what did … mean by 'we'? Or … that a mistake?"

"I'm currently sharing a body with my dragon." this one caused the boy to freeze, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"Did … say _sharing_ with a dragon? As in mythical creature?"

"Yes." the boy's eyes refused to leave his after he said that. Hiccup continued, "Why? You act like they aren't real or exist."

"That's because … don't?" Hiccup froze at that one.

_'Dragons don't exist? Where the Helheim are we if dragons aren't even present?!'_

_:: I have no idea, but I already dislike this place because of it. Can you ask why they don't? I don't seem to have any physical control of anything except these wings and tail.. ::_

_'WAIT, WE'RE SHARING A **HYBRID** BODY?!'_ Hiccup scanned down at the tail tucked neatly between his legs. It slowly swayed, and he frowned in confusion, as just as Toothless said he couldn't control any of the human parts of this body, it seemed Hiccup had none over the dragon parts either.

A wing _*FMPH*'ed _outwards to his right, hitting a small table and knocking a few things over accidentaly, and Hiccup blinked.

It felt strange beyond what words could describe, at having all _feeling _of extra limbs he'd never had before, but no control of them. Feeling two things flick on his head at the sudden noise of banging the table actually caught him by surprise, and reaching up, he felt something scaley/leathery, and much like Toothless' ear-fins.

'Oh,_ that's strange.' _He took a moment to process everything going on as best as he could for now, before turning to the boy who was watching in amused bafflement at their antics. "Why don't the dragons exist? Were they all killed out?"

This response took a little longer to form, as the boy was thinking about what to say and do now. "Dragons have never existed. They are fictional, written in story … . Are you really being serious?"

That last question caught Hiccup even more off guard. _'He doesn't believe me that we're stuck together… Or that dragons are real…'_

_:: Godess of the Moon this place is so weird. I already have had enough. Perhaps we can find another glowing sphere to take us home again? ::_

_'Maybe. But then we don't know where we'd go to find it, nor can we fly anymore with you inside what seems predominantly to be my body… I think we might need some help.'_

Hiccup was cut out of their internal conversation when a voice rang out again. " … serious, aren't … ?" Even with the gaps and faults in the translation, Hiccup got the message.

He merely nodded.

"I believe … . However, I'm … to go and … some people here … figure out how … got here and other … . Is that alright?"

Hiccup got the gist of what he meant mostly, and nodded once more, and with that, the peculiar boy left.

Deciding there wasn't much else to do, both Hiccup and Toothless ended up figeting, conversing and figuring out their situation in anticipation.


End file.
